King and Lionheart
by SweetSandwichFluff
Summary: "But you're a king and I'm a lionheart. A lionheart." A story in which Dan falls in love with Phil for being his lionheart.


**A/N: This is unedited and the first thing I've written in a long time. I just got inspired and this happened at 1 am. Hopefully it makes sense and isn't too bad. Thanks~ Nicole**

 **Word count: 2,382**

 **Rating: K+ simply because there is no swearing or foul content in this.  
**

* * *

 ** _Taking over this town they should worry,_**

 ** _But these problems aside I think I taught you well._**

 ** _That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run._**

He was smiling, and although it was small, I would have to say that it was at least a small win. I think my optimism has finally worn off on him a bit. No matter how hard I tried, my eyes struggled to stray from his face. Breathing out slowly, my breath fogged in the cold air. Up until today, I had tried to deny it. Rather, I had tried to ignore it. Before I knew it, my heart was held captive in a game I could no longer escape. The soft smiles he gave when he was pleased. The gentle way he said my name when I couldn't breathe properly. The way his eyes bore into mine even in the dead of night.

I shivered. Maybe it was because of the cold, but I knew that it wasn't. Thinking of the man beside me made me shiver. He was stunning. He was admirable. And for some reason, I _needed_ to tell him that right this second.

"Dan..?" I whispered, my eyes locking onto his as his head turned. He smiled, and tilted his head to the left just slightly. His breaths slowed slightly, and his hands which were once elevating his head above the balcony, were now fiddling with themselves. My voice caught in my throat as I gazed at him.

"Phil?" He asked back, his joking tone reflected on his face in a small smirk. _Wow.._ I thought, staring into his eyes a moment longer.

"You're really admirable." I spoke softly, nodding with my words. His eyes widened a bit. "I don't think I could be smiling right now if I were in your position. You didn't run away, you faced this head on. I think you need someone to tell you how brave you were today. And I'm happy I'm here to tell you that. You deserve to know how amazing you are." His mouth had slightly parted from the words I spoke. Before I realized what was happening, he had enveloped me in a hug. Wrapping my arms around him, I felt him shake as my shoulder was slowly dampened with the tears of a broken boy. Rubbing his back, I slowly led him back inside and onto the couch. Right before we parted ways for the night, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I'll miss them a lot, Phil." He whispered, his eyes glassy once again. I smiled, and nodded, my heart clenching itself in love. Dan was bound to be hurt by this for awhile.

"I know, Bear. But it'll be okay. They'll come around. And if they don't, then I'll always be here for you." _And I'll try to talk to them about it more later._ I added in my head, making a mental note to phone his parents.

"You promise?" He asked, his lip trembling. I nodded, scooping him into my arms once more.

"I promise," I began, pulling back a bit to show him my smile. "Now get some rest, sweet prince." He blushed and nodded, stepping back from my grasp and entering his room. His door closed softly with a click, and I nodded before heading off to my own room.

 ** _And in the winter night sky ships are sailing,_**

 ** _Looking down on these bright blue city lights._**

 ** _And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait._**

 ** _We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay._**

He was beautiful. The way his hair softly moved across his forehead as the wind blew. We stood on our balcony outside our flat, the lights of London shining upon his face. His lips were slightly lifted, his head tilted skyward and his eyes twinkling in adoration. Despite him claiming otherwise, this was his favourite place in the flat. I smiled, finally shifting my eyes back toward the sky as he was.

We were out on the balcony again. After Dan's.. _argument_ with his parents, it's sort of become a normal occurrence. Dan and I had only become closer since the incident, him spending more time outside his room and in the lounge with me. It had been getting colder, winter was upon us, although not in full force just yet. Christmas was just around the corner as well, and I was excited to get into the season with my favourite person yet again.

Grinning at the thoughts of merriment to come, I glanced at Dan once again. Today he was in his gray jumper and notorious black skinny jeans. _Normal_ , I thought, _but perfect for Dan._ He looked amazing, and when my hand softly grabbed his arm, I didn't even notice until his eyes were on me. Looking to my face, and then to my hand, he chuckled and shook his head softly before turning his attention back to the lights of London. Smiling softy, I sneakily stepped a bit closer to him and looked down to the streets below a little happier than before.

 ** _Howling ghosts – they reappear_**

 ** _In mountains that are stacked with fear_**

 ** _But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._**

 ** _A lionheart._**

Dan had received a call from his parents. It didn't go well, to say the least. When he had left for his room, telling me he had a call to take I didn't think he wouldn't come back out. Several hours later, hours after a word was heard from his room, I decided something was wrong. I had softly knocked on his door, and when the knob softly turned and I was met with red puffy eyes, and a broken sob, I shoved the door open and held him to me.

He cried for hours. Long after the sun had left it's place for the moon, then returned to greet the world we sat on his bed while he cried. The world moved slowly, as if trying to slow to meet our pace. When his tears stopped, his soft brown eyes looked up into mine. The mountain that is the man I loved, shook. It shook with force, and it caused my heart to break.

"Phil..? I'm scared…" He murmured, his voice broken from sobs lasting too long. Bags drooped under his eyes, and tear tracks were prominent on his face. I cupped his cheek before thinking, and ran my thumb just below his eye. They closed slowly, his breathing slowing.

"No need to be afraid, Danny." I whispered, my voice gentle. "No one can hurt you while I'm around." I smiled, continuing to stroke his face. "You're a king, and I'm your lionheart." He opened his eyes and laughed lightly at that.

"What's a lionheart?" He asked, his curiosity and amusement coming through in his voice. I grinned in response and brought my hand to his head to run through his hair.

"A lionheart is someone who is brave and courageous, and is known to protect those he cares about," I spoke, my eyes not meeting his as my face reddened. "I'm your lionheart because I care about you and want to protect you." I finished, my voice cracking at the end. Mt heart broke for Dan, I couldn't ever know how he felt, but I wanted to be there for him. I wanted to protect him. Dan pulled me close to him and cautiously kissed the tears from my cheek. Smiling at me softly, he stood up, bringing me with him.

"Well then, get some rest my lionheart." Dan whispered, brushing some hair from my face and looking into my eyes. Shakily, I smiled and nodded, touching his fingers briefly before I left his room and entered my own.

 ** _His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly_**

 ** _Past the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind._**

 ** _Though far away, though far away, though far away_**

 ** _We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same._**

His smile lit up the night, as we walked back to our apartment side by side. He was reciting a joke that he had heard Pj say the other day, and I was laughing along with him as he told it. My hands were warm, a coffee in my hands keeping them so in the cold of winter. We had gone to pick up Starbucks before heading back to watch some anime.

The past few weeks had gone exceptionally well. Christmas had come and gone, as did the memories associated with it. Dan had decided to go to Reading to see his parents, if only to be sure their decision to cut ties had been final. Knowing things may not go well, and my worry (love) for Dan persuaded me to go with him.

As expected, they didn't even come to the door. The look Dan gave me after that made my heart break, but I grabbed his hand, and we walked away. All the way to the train he grasped my hand tightly. As we boarded the train, his hand had left mine only for a second to sit down before relinking with my own. Looking at him, I smiled. He and I both knew it was forced, but we both laughed anyways.

As we came up on our apartment building, Dan turned to me suddenly and held out his arms before spinning. His head held high, he laughed and spun in front of me before wobbling to a stop. My eyes couldn't look away from him. When his balance started to fail, I rushed forward and pulled him unconsciously close to my body.

I could feel his heat through his clothes, and I blushed as I looked down into his eyes. He was still smiling but this time it was different. It was… _softer_ almost, and seemed to hold more meaning. Before I could stop myself, my lips were against his. His eyes closed, and mine did too. After awhile, we pulled apart, our warm breaths fogging into the space between us. We headed into our apartment and went our separate ways, but not before Dan kissed me on the cheek and whispered "Goodnight." into my ear.

 ** _Howling ghosts – they reappear_**

 ** _In mountains that are stacked with fear_**

 ** _But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._**

 ** _And in the sea that's painted black,_**

 ** _Creatures lurk below the deck_**

 ** _But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._**

He's afraid. I realize that he's afraid. Of me, of this, of us. He's afraid of what we could become. He's afraid of his parents, their seething words of anger when he told them the truth. He's afraid of his brother, who shrunk away from him as his father screamed for him to get out. He's afraid of the words of other being the same as his fathers. He's afraid of his mother's tears. He's _afraid_. But he doesn't understand.

 _I'm_ afraid. I'm afraid of him turning his back to me. I'm afraid of him being hurt. I'm afraid of him being alone. I'm afraid of being alone. And I'm so, _so_ afraid of him believing the words of his parents. I'm afraid he won't experience true love because of their words. I'm afraid he's afraid. But I don't understand.

Because he's touching me in these ways. **_But he's afraid._** Because he's looking at me with that look in his eyes. _But he's afraid._ Because I'm completely in love with Dan Howell and he's kissing me on the couch in the living room after dinner and I can taste the Chinese on his tongue and I can hear his moans in my ear and _I'm afraid_ because I don't want this to end. But it doesn't until it does and all of a sudden I'm crying and he's holding me and I just want to hold him and never let go. He shushes me and looks in my eyes.

"What are you crying about, lionheart?" He questions, his hair a mess in front of his face, his breathing unsteady from the kissing we just did. The tears don't stop as I stare at his beauty.

"I'm afraid that you're afraid." I spoke gently, my words slurring at my tears fall faster and roll down my face. "I need you Dan." I croaked, my voice cracking loudly, and my eyes looking into his. He just smiles, and runs a hand through my hair.

"I am afraid. But that is why I need you." He grins, his voice strong. "Like you said, you're my lionheart. I need you to protect me. And as your king, I demand you stay by my side. Are we agreed?" He asks, my answer obvious. The tears don't stop, and neither does the smile that spreads across my face. I just simply nodded, before he reclaimed my lips again.

 ** _And as the world comes to an end_**

 ** _I'll be here to hold your hand_**

 ** _'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart._**

 ** _A lionheart._**

 ** _Howling ghosts – they reappear_**

 ** _In mountains that are stacked with fear_**

 ** _But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._**

 ** _And in the sea that's painted black,_**

 ** _Creatures lurk below the deck_**

 ** _But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._**

 ** _A lionheart._**

Hands clasped together, we looked out into the city below us. We were not afraid any longer. For he was my king, and I was his lionheart. I would never leave his side, and I trusted him not to leave mine. Just as I turned to go back into our flat, his hand tightened on mine. I looked back at him. The summer sun shone all around him, lighting him up to make him look like a god. His smile made my heart jump and I gasped. Slowly, he leaned up and took my lips in mine. Pulling back, he looked back into my eyes.

"The world is ours, lionheart." He murmured, the setting sun slowly lowering behind him. Smiling, I nodded.

"Yes, my king."


End file.
